Who Are You?
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Sam gets hurt during a chase. Will he be okay?


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

So, as with most of my stories, this sounded better in my head. If I don't type everything when it comes to me, I usually can't get it to ... flow right - you know what I mean. I tried to edit and rewrite it, but I'm still not really happy with it. 'The rolling road block', came from the episode 'Custody', though the episode itself has nothing to do with the story. Anyway, thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

The team pulled up to the subjects vehicle, and heard Ed's voice come over their headsets. ''Alright, guys, we're going to go into a rolling road block. We have to get this guy before he gets to the highway. Boss and Jules, you take the rear. Sam, stay close to his right. Me and Wordy will cover the front. Spike,'' he called, glancing in his rear view mirror at the command truck bringing up the rear. ''Stay back at a safe distance but close enough in case we need you.'' Once Ed heard the affirmative from his team, he pressed harder on the gas to get in position. ''Okay, we're at 95, let's start slowing him down.'' Ed monitored his speed and checked his mirrors. They got down to 85 when the subject decided to make a break for it, slamming on the gas and ramming his vehicle into Sam's - sending the SUV and occupant inside, tummbling over the edge. Ignoring the shouts for their teammate in his ear, and in his own voice, he swerved to the right to counter-block the subject's path. Squealing tires and slamming doors were heard amidst the vehicle still tumbling down the cliff. They ran up to the subjects vehicle with their guns drawed, ''Wordy, Jules, get him out of the car. Boss and I will cover. Spike, get to Sam.''

''Already ahead of you,'' Spike panted, running full speed down the cliff. When he reached the SUV, he knelt down by the dirver window and saw Sam still hanging from his seatbelt. ''Hang on buddy. Help's on the way. Winnie, call EMTs to this location. Hang on Sam, hang on.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Ah, someone is already awake and ready to go.'' Wordy walked in the hospital room with the rest of the team behind him after tapping gently on the door. ''How are you feeling?''

''Like I got run over. Twice.'' Sam winced slightly, trying to sit up straighter in the bed. ''My head is killing me.''

''Do you need me to go get the nurse?'' Greg asked from the foot of the bed.

Sam gave him a strange look before murmuring, ''No, I'm fine.'' Sam looked at everyone in the room with him oddly.

''Sam, you alright.'' Wordy asked, noticing Sam's expression and putting a concerned hand on his shoulder.

''Yeah, fine. Could you, ahh,'' he winced again, holding his head, ''pass me the water, please?''

''Sure.'' Wordy got the water jug and helped Sam with the straw.

''Thanks.'' He watched the jug being put back on the side table, before looking at Wordy and motioning with his hand. ''Dad, who are these people?''

''You ... you don't know who we are Sam?'' Ed crossed his arms over his chest, giving a side glance to Greg.

''Sam, can you tell us what year it is?'' Greg asked.

''2008. March.'' Sam looked around at everyone's shocked faces. ''What.''

''Sam, buddy. It's December, of 2011.'' Wordy said as calmly as he could. ''These people, who are here, we're your teammates, at the SRU. You've been on the team for four years now. Sam ... I'm not your dad, either.''

''What - but,'' Sam was stuttering looking around with wild eyes.

''We were responding to a hot call. We got into a road chase with the guy. He hit your SUV. It sent you off a cliff. You've been out for about three hours.'' Spike concentrated on his shoes as he spoke.

Sam was trying to process all the information, trying to remember, but one thing kept coming to the forefront of his mind. ''No ... no, you're my dad. I remember ... we played ball - at the park. When I was a kid. You bandaged my knee ...'' he trailed off, his eyes and voice begging for Wordy to remember.

''Sam, I - I don't know what to say,'' Wordy felt his heart breaking for the young man in front of him.

Jules pulled out her phone and began typing, bring up a picture of Sam's real dad. ''Sam, do you know who this is?''

Wordy caught Sam as he tried to back away from the phone and held him in place on the bed. ''It's okay Sam, it's okay. Just breathe, breathe - Sam. If you don't calm down, you're going to hyperventilate, just breathe with me.'' Wordy rubbed Sam's back in a soothing motion, and then straining his ears to make out Sam's whispered cries of 'Don't let him get me. Don't let him hurt me.' Wordy's mouth drew into a tight line as he pushed away the phone. ''It's okay, Sam. I won't let him get near you. You're okay.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Questions flew around outside of Sam's room while the doctor was checking him over, with no answers. Time seem to be taking forever; the doctor had asked them to go to the waiting room while the test were being run. Wordy was standing up against the wall, and wondered aloud, ''Why did he think I was his dad?''

''I've been thinking that as well,'' Greg said, leaning forward in his chair. He had a feeling this would be the first question that needed answering, and he'd been wracking his brain for the most reasonable answer. ''We all knew Sam didn't have a great relationship with his dad - I didn't know it was this bad. I think I know what he's remembering, though. The family barbeque, the first one he came to, I can remember him stopping when he got to the park. He was just taking everything in, so I thought I'd give him a moment. He kept staring at Wordy playing with his daughters, and when you noticed him, Wordy, you invited him over. You did bandage his knee that day, as well, if I recall right. I think you displayed everything he'd always wanted in a family. So, when he was unconscious, he forgot the bad memories and kept what he wanted to remember, what he wanted to be true. He replaced you as his dad, so he wouldn't have to have a connection to his biological father.

''I just thought he hung around me more because I'm more mild-mannered. He's a lot like Ed in some ways; me and Eddie are different, but we balance out. I just thought he was needing the same balance.'' Wordy said, shaking his head.

''Why didn't he say anything before, though? He was saying 'don't let him hurt me'. Why didn't he tell us?'' Jules questioned, trying to cover up her disappointment at Sam not remembering her.

''He couldn't. His dad probably told him not to; soldiers do what they're told. Wordy always helps to encourage us to feel our emotion - that they don't make us weak. His dad made him bottle it up. Sam was trying to rewire his brain, and in the process, replaced his real dad. That's probably why he only remembers Wordy.'' Ed said, nodding in his friend's direction.

Everyone looked up when they heard a door opening. ''You can go in now,'' the doctor said peeping his head into the waiting room.

The team walks back into the room to find Sam sitting up in bed. ''I, I don't understand,'' he said, his eyes glistening.

''It's okay,'' Wordy said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. ''We'll figure it out. Together.''


End file.
